paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Cold-hearted Backstory
Shall the story give you chills, thus written by Sonar553. This story reflects on the history of Whirlwind...and it isn't very pleasing ---- It was a cold day in the middle of Alaska, where there aren't many roads, not many trees, just barren with snow. All amongst the snow was a litter of pups. There were two older pups, both brothers, and they have been waiting for the new pup to emerge for a long time. Their parents have waited for the third pup to emerge, until it finally did. Her mother had revealed a tiny, small, newborn pup with its eyes closed. A female... "Welcome to the world, Whirl..." "Hello there, Whirlwind..." She was the youngest of the three... and was considered to be the cutest thing that their parents saw.. "Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing to show up!" The brothers' face turned from an ecstatic emotion to one with dismay. Both were only 3 weeks older than Whirlwind. The oldest was Ventus. He took pride in being the smartest of the two, while his brother, Tempest, had been the more enthusiastic towards life. However, both of them didn't like their new sibling. Their mother, Caelum, and their father, Gradus, had both asked if the two older brothers could take care of her. They reluctantly accept the offer to help them. "Ventus? Tempest? You do love her, don't you?" "Oh yes, we do indeed...." '' ''The next few days were very slow and exhausting. Whirlwind was still unable to walk and needed to be supervised, and was always hungry. The siblings' brothers have left for a while, searching for food, leaving Whirlwind under the brothers' custody. Whirlwind wasn't able to speak or understand anything that was said... "I really don't like the fact how this girl has so many flaws, but remains to be cute..." remarked Tempest. "Tell me about it. We learned how to walk just a day afterwards, while she, she cant do nothin'!". Ventus was not even a bit positive today. "True...apparently Mom really likes her a lot." "More than us..." "I never said that...but now that you mention it, she does seem to get more love than we do." "Well, we are older. We are dignified to have our rights!" "Come again?" "What I am saying is that we should have our rights too!" "We are DOGS. Wild dogs. we can do what we want, but not harm our family. And although she is my sister, and I dislike her a lot, I certainly don't want to hurt her..." "Pssh. Well, learn the hard way. Where are our grandparents?" "Died, if I am correct." "If you were correct..ha! You don't know, do you?" "No." "Well then! My case rests." "All I know is that our grandparents have not shown up again ever since our parents were born." "Well, what could've happened to them?" '' ''"Possibly death, for all I know. Mom and Dad didn't remember." '' ''"Well, if it was death, I'm gonna find who killed them and tear them to shreds!!" '' ''Tempest glances annoyingly at Ventus, saying, "That was long back..." '' ''"Oh." '' ''"Also, they were natural death, I think. So, did Mom tell us where she and Dad went? We may be dogs, but I'm freezing in this weather! '' ''"I don't know. She DID say they were going out, but I don't know where." '' ''At that moment, Whirlwind runs out of the paws of Tempest, and chases a butterfly she found floating in the air. '' ''"Whirlwind, Stop right now!" She didn't go far anyways. She still couldn't walk properly. '' ''"Gotcha!" Ventus had been able to grab Whirlwind before she could "squirm" out of their way, but Ventus mistakenly scratched her, and she starts to show signs of emotion as teals swell up-she didn't have an outburst of cries, though. Tempest ran up to the two and sees what happened. '' ''"Really Ventus?!" He picks up Whirlwind very carefully. "Look what you did. At least she hasn't been seriously injured. She's only 2 weeks old!" '' ''"Oh, sorry..." '' ''"You better be, anyway, where are our parents?" At that cue, their parents came back. Gradus called out to them, and Tempest immediately ran towards him, leaving Ventus with Whirlwind. Ventus realizes-"Oh there they are!"-and runs towards his parents too, but leaves Whirlwind out there. '' ''"Hello, sweetheart," Their mother replied. "How are you?" "Good" said Ventus. "Great!" Remarked Tempest. "That's great." Said Gradus. "Uh, where is Whirlwind?" Asked Caelum. "Yeah, where is she?" "Uh, didn't we leave her back in the snow where..." Tempest's words drifted off as he gotten worried. "I think we..." Immediately Tempest ran back for Whirlwind. His next remark, "And you don't care?!" left Ventus slightly speechless. Whirlwind wasn't doing anything. Just patiently waiting there, gazing. At least she didn't "run" off anywhere. "Are you okay, Whirlwind?" asked Tempest, who was worried. She said something incomprehensible. Immediately, Tempest started yelling, "Mom, Dad! Whirl finally has the potential to speak!" as they started to run towards him. Ventus walked his way towards the group. "What is it, son?" Gradus asked Tempest. Tempest never liked being called "son", but he didn't dare argue with his dad. "I think that she can be able to speak!" he said. "Whirlwind is only 2 weeks old. We're more than a month older than her." Ventus angrily remarked, only to be corrected by Tempest with 3 weeks. '' ''"And look how far you went!" said Caelum. "Yeah, we can even speak! '''FLUENT' English!" replied a pride-filled Ventus.'' "We are fast learners guaranteed" remarked Tempest. At that moment, Whilwind simply gurgled. The whole family "Awwed" as she continued to make incomprehensible noises, which was much to the dismay of Ventus. He didn't see what was so cool about a baby making noises. Especially when it comes to Whirlwind. This only caused hatred in himself more. His thoughts were shambling about in his brain, thinking about what is with that little mutt. "Ventus? She actually said a word!!" Tempest said in mid-happiness. He too didn't like Whirlwind as much, but he does feel for her, and would protect her if she needs it. All Ventus did was gaze somewhere else, rolling his eyes. Gradus noticed his frustration, but didn't mention anything about it as he didn't want him to be more upset. Caelum only payed attention to Whirlwind alone. Once Ventus couldn't take it anymore, he simply waked away. "Where are you going?" asked Tempest. "I just need a moment" "You'll have to explain what's going on here, boy." remarked Gradus. "I will..." With that he continued to drift off from the distance, but not too far. Caelum would never allow him to be out of view, even though he is the oldest. It didn't make sense to him because just a few moments ago he was alone with Tempest and Whirwind, out of Caelum's view. He is very curious to what she would say to Whirlwind... Hold up... "Ventus, why is there blood on Whirlwind's back?" Said Gradus in the distance, his voice sounding of something that is agitated. "What..?" "Apparently, she got bitten or scratched. She couldn't have gotten hurt from the snow because it is soft! So, answer me this. What happened, young pup?" Gradus didn't sound as intimidating when talking from afar. Ventus decided to head back to where the others were. His facial expression seemed a bit gloomy, but at the same time agitated. "What about Tempest?" He said, trying to wipe of the blame. "I asked him, you didn't hear?" Gradus mentioned. Ventus doesn't believe this is so-he felt like he is being elected for being the main reason of the problem (which he was), and that his father is choosing him because of behavioral reasons (Which also was true). Tempest showed a distinguishable expression to show that Gradus was lying about speaking to each other. Gradus is a very clever Eskimo that knows how to deceive people at times, and easily can come up with lies right on the spot. He however can't make a good lie as well when it involves someone else in the situation. This time, he did not fool Ventus, but Ventus decided to tell the truth because he knows where this situation is heading. "Dad, I'm sorry. I mistakenly hurt her-" "That's all I need to know. Grounded." "Wait what?" "Yeah, I'm serious." "But you didn't-'' ''"This is all I need to know to understand. "Well...W-what about Tempest?" "What about him?!" Gradus was getting progressively anxious every second the conversation continued. Tempest, too, was also pretty upset. "Yeah, what about me, Ventus?!" The argument became meaningless and caused confusion. Ventus was already at fault, but at the last moment, decided to blame it on Tempest. Alas. Ventus realized that this was going nowhere, so he admits that he is at fault. Again. "Dad, I-I'm sorry, I had been playing around with her, and I mistakenly hurt her." Gradus looked down at him, still seeming annoyed about Ventus, or maybe something else. Caelum hadn't chosen to get into this conversation at all. "It is nice to know you admit, son, but do note that she is the youngest of you three, and she is the next generation." Instead of listening to Gradus, Ventus immediately burst into flames. "What, because she is a girl?! We too are part of the next generation!" Gradus didn't interrupt him, but every word of Ventus' remark made him get more anxious and more agitated. Ventus continues, "I know that the females are the ones that give birth, but you should know that its the males that are re-" "Shut up and hold it." Interrupted Tempest. He could see where this conversation was heading. Gradus, or Caelum for that matter, didn't seem upset that Tempest said "Shut Up" for his age. '' ''At last, Caelum decided to butt into the conversation, but against Ventus. She had been frustrated with his behavior, as did Gradus. Usually, parents don't like to "feel" who is their favorite of their children, but at the moment, Caelum and Gradus had both thought that Tempest has a better future than Ventus. "How dare you...insult and argue with your father?! You could have taken initiative and said that you hurt her. Done deal. instead, you kept on arguing about the problem, rather than listening to what your dad has to say!" "But I-" "GROUNDED! Insolent child..." yelled Gradus. He turned his back to him and walked away. Neither Tempest or Caelum dared speak to Ventus or Gradus for that matter. This situation climaxed really fast. Ventus was pretty agitated with the turn of events. He didn't dare argue with his father again. ---- A day passes. Ventus is still grounded, and Whirlwind was finally learning how to walk, being taught by Caelum. Tempest was watching those two together, aweing the fact that Whirlwind was getting the hang of it. Gradus was sitting, waiting for someone. There has been a family who joined theirs and socialized. Ventus was all alone, but in sight of their parents. He wasn't allowed to join his friends who were coming to the family. Tempest saw Ventus' frustration and walks up to him, but Caelum immediately stops him "Tempest, no! You know what your father said." "I know, but I just want to console hi-" "Don't disobey his rules. You CANNOT speak to him" Tempest didn't say anything else, he walked back, but didn't speak anything else until the started to hear the family coming. "Guess who came to town..?" "The Terminus, right...?" questioned Tempest. "You guessed it! here they are!" Tempest wasn't really excited that the "Terminus" family are showing up again, because they are the only other group to join and visit their family. However, he had also seemed eager too, like as if he is waiting for someone to apper. The Terminus family had Terminus as everyone's last name. "This family" doesn't really have a last name-based name. It was a mixture between the Pruinaes and the Frigales. The first to show up was a really young pup. He seemed to be younger than Tempest's age, but it seemed clear that he was slightly, just slightly, older than Whirlwind. He approached the family wearily and shyly. Ventus, as well as all other members of their family, focused on him before the rest of the family came. The pup scampered about, curious of what he was seeing and what was going on. Soon, the rest of the family came, while the little pup scampered everywhere, sniffing around to the new place. "Hello, Gradus!" said one of the family members of the other pack, seeming to be the father. "Nice to see you, Igne!" Said Gradus. Both families have their names derived from Latin. Whirlwind was never named after a Latin name or element. "So, is this your new son?" Gradus says, as he points to the new child, who seems to now be focusing on a scared and cowering Whirlwind. "Yes, he is." a female member of the Terminus family jumps into the conversation. "Hello, Tristitia," Gradus said to the female. Her first name fully was Tristitia, but she would be nicknamed Tristy to some. It name sounded weird to some, but Gradus, Ignis and some others were able to say her name correctly. Tristy does not say "hi" back, but instead transitions to the topic of their son. "This is Aura. Aura Terminus." "Aura. Nice name." "And you said you had a new pup in your life. Who, may I ask, is it?" Igne said, in which can be taken the other way. Regardless, Gradus understood. "That, is Whirlwind." He says, as he points to the female pup, observing Aura's curiosity on her. "Seems like they are bonding." Tristy remarked. However they weren't. "Doesn't look like it." Her husband said. "Sorry, Whirwlind is still coping to the outside life, and this is her first time seeing other people. Tempest and Ventus weren't like that, but Whirlwind is, so we should g-" Gradus gets interrupted by Igne's next sentence. "Is it because she's female?" A biased question asked by Igne.. "Possibly, but that didn't happen when I saw your two daughters." "Sphera and Culpa weren't really the shy type. Maybe Whirlwind is," Tristy adds in. "After all, everyone has their own character." "True. Also, how is your other son?" Asked Gradus. "Vermillion? Well, he is alright." "Is he behaving?" "Very well. He isn't like how he was last time. All feisty, upset...vexatious." "Hello there!" Caelum joins into the conversation. "Hello, Caelum!" Igne and Tristy said as they hug each other. "How's it going?" "Not bad to say for myself, and her. You?" The conversation continues as they approach the rest of the group, going towards Whirlwind. While Ventus is still grounded and unable to meet with the family, Tempest joins them and meets with his best friend, who is actually Sphera, due to his crush on her. Vermillion and Culpa stayed silent. Meanwhile, Aura tries harder to confront with Whirlwind, who is reluctant to accept his confrontation. "Why isn't Whirlwind interacting with Aura?" Questioned Caelum. "I'm rather curious myself," said Igne. At last, Whirlwind decided to accept Aura's confrontation and the two started to get along slowly. However neither of them weren't able to speak. "They'll eventually get it someday..." Said Gradus. Only now did the parents of the Terminus Family realize Ventus isolated. "Should we call our ch-" "No, Tristy. He's under my watch at all times. He misbehaved with me, so he's grounded as his discipline," said Gradus. "What did he do, exactly?", inquired Igne. "He talked back to me, and took pride in himself, rather than caring for young Whirlwind". "Well, this is the first time in a long time we have come. Do you think he could at least come this time?" asked Tristy. "No. He is not going anywhere under my watch," said Gradus, who was starting to get anxious. Trisy and Igne just rolled their eyes and walked back to Aura and Whirlwind. Culpa yelled out Ventus' name and started running to him, but her parents stopped her before anything. More TBA Category:Backstory Category:Flashbacks Category:Stories by SuperSpyChase Category:Bad histories Category:Pups' Adventures